


Polly Ann

by LaughableLament



Series: Wincestmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Series, straight up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: …ringin in the new millennium with Rock on the River…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thep0rnfairy (Jesibella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesibella/gifts).



“Fuck her.”

“Dean…”

“Fuck Polly Ann McCluskey and her douche party and her bitch sister, Ca—what was it?”

“Candace.”

“Fuck Candace.”

“Where are we going?”

“Car. Parked about a quarter mile down, case the cops showed up.”

“Paranoid.”

“Premonicient.”

“Pretty sure that’s not a word.”

“Says who?”

*

“C’mon, man. I’ll drive.”

“Like Hell you will.”

_…ringin in the new millennium with Rock on the River…_

“We’re gonna sit here til I’m cool.”

“That’s a long wait.”

“Eat me.”

_...Aerosmith in at number two. Sah-weet. Eeemotion..._

“Dean?”

“Yo.”

“Why even try to fix me up?”

“Sworn big-brother duty to get you laid, I mean—”

“Dude…”

“—all keyed up all the time, ain’t healthy.”

“And you thought—”

“Gettin your dick wet’d chill you out some, yeah.”

“You’re degenerate.”

*

_…nine…eight…_

“Scoot over here, scrawny. It’s cold.”

“Dean, what the—”

_…five…_

“Watch the elbows!”

“Happy now?”

“Hey-uh, Sammy?”

_…two…_

“Kiss me.”

_Happy Millennium, Tri-State! Stay tuned for the end of the world!_

“Dean?”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“But—”

“Check it out.”

“Wha—”

“Fireworks.”


End file.
